


Une autre forme de magie

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agnès Créttine, Archichancelier Biseauté, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Jossed, Magic, Magrat Goussedail, Mémé Ciredutemps, Nounou Ogg - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, i hope i'll update this someday, the hedgehog's song
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics autour des sorcières ;<br/>1ère vignette : Eskarina/Simon, Une certaine forme de magie. 2ème : Granny vs l'Archichancelier en poste, Tension irrésolvable. 3 et 4èmes : Magrat et des trucs de reine. 5ème : Le Clan Ogg et la fameuse Chanson du Hérisson. <br/>6 et 7èmes : Ne sous-estimez pas Magrat. <br/>8ème : Nanny Ogg, Pour les vivants. <br/>9ème : Granny, Pragmatique. <br/>10ème : Agnes et Diamanda, Divination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esk/Simon - L'amour est magie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Du thé et des bêtises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939223) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des années plus tard, Simon et Eskarina refont le monde à leur façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une autre forme de magie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Equal Rites_ (La Huitième Fille)  
>  **Couple :** Eskarina Smith x Simon  
>  **Genre :** amour/magie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Vlad ne s’est jamais autant dévoilé, même lorsqu’ils échangent de si passionnelles étreintes."  
>  d’après Hisilde pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** des années après le tome 3  (ne tient pas compte d'un tome de _Tiffany Aching_ dont j'ai vaguement entendu dire qu'il parlait d'Esk, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans ?)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Lorsqu’ils échangent de si passionnelles étreintes (en faisant attention à ne pas utiliser la magie au départ, et en canalisant celle qui en naît et tente de s’échapper), Simon et Eskarina refont le monde à leur façon. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Ils l’ont déjà prouvé : même sans utiliser la magie traditionnelle, ils ont inventé quelque chose de nouveau, de bien plus puissant puisqu’ils négligent les anciennes règles – qu’ils ont eux-mêmes rendues caduques.

Ils se méfient des dangers de la sourcellerie mais tout ira bien : ils croient dur comme octefer être à l’abri de ce problème.


	2. Granny vs Cutangle - Tension et biais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la tension non résolue entre Esmeralda et le Chancelier ? C'est qu'elle a des principes, voyez-vous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tension et biais  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Archichancelier Cutangle/Esmeralda Weatherwax/Mustrum Ridcully (Biseauté, Mémé Ciredutemps, Ridculle)  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « anti-histoire d’amour entre Biseauté et Ciredutemps » pour Lilai  
> sauf que je me suis laissé hacker par Mustrum, parce que quand même, dans cette série la suite est mieux que le début. (Saint-Valentin '11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Equal Rites_ , _Lord and Ladies_ (La huitième fille ; Nobliaux et Sorcières)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quelle femme, ah, quelle femme ! S’il n’avait pas les apparences à préserver, Biseauté lui proposerait bien de régler leur rivalité par une union. Ou peut-être, le faire en douce, en maintenant l’apparence de la rivalité, parce que pas question que ça lui qui perde la face à proposer la trêve, lui plairait encore bien plus bien que ça soit risqué…

Esmeralda toise l’Archichancelier. Même sans têtologie, ça lui est facile de deviner ce à quoi il pense, et ce qu’il voudrait bien refuser de penser, aussi. Mais il n’en est pas question.

Elle sait d’expérience que c’est infaisable.


	3. Magrat/Verence - Étiquette royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'on attend d'eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De l’étiquette royale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Annales du Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Magrat, Verence II  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Les rois ont le droit de faire ça » d’après 31_jours> (o3 octobre ‘09)  
>  **Prompt :** récupéré pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** après _Wyrd Systers_ /Trois sœurcières  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les rois ont le droit de faire ça : se balader dans la tenue qu’ils veulent et tenir le genre de discours qu’ils veulent, sans souci des convenances. Les reines au contraire doivent servir de modèles et bien se tenir.

Magrat soupire à part elle. Quand elle a accepté d’épouser Verence, il n’était qu’un Fou en veste à grelots et elle une sorcière pas très douée. Il est maintenant un roi en veste de cuir avec de Grandes Idées pour révolutionner son royaume, pendant qu’elle doit préserver la Tradition, avec les robes majestueuses et l’Étiquette et tout.

...Ce que Mémé en dirait...


	4. Magrat & sa suivante - Languettes et fentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une robe de reine, c’est compliqué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des languettes et des fentes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Magrat et une suivante  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le visage chatouillé par la queue touffue du Schtroumpf Grognon, le Schtroumpf Pâtissier schtroumphe la langue. »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Lords & Ladies_/Nobliaux et sorcières  
>  **Note :** les dialogues ne sont probablement pas les mêmes que dans la VF officielle parce que ça fait un bail que je ne relis plus que la VO  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- La languette A s’insère ici dans la fente B, récite Emily en suivant les instructions du mode d’emploi. Attendez. J’ai la languette A, enfin je crois, mais je ne trouve pas la fente B.  
\- La fente bée ?  
\- Non justement elle n’est pas bée sinon je la verrais ; elle doit être toute serrée.

Perdue dans les plis immenses de la robe récalcitrante, Magrat ne peut pas aider. Pourquoi les reines ne peuvent-elles pas porter des robes simples, comme tout le monde, qu’on peut enfiler soi-même sans l’aide d’une armée entière de serviteurs ? …ah oui : parce qu’alors elles ne seraient plus des reines…


	5. famille Ogg - Mais le hérisson ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et à force de répéter qu'on ne peut rien faire au hérisson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais le hérisson, jamais ne se... euh ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Nanny Ogg, Jason Ogg, mini-Shawn Ogg  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Shawn!" »  
>  d'après Benebu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (21 mars – 27 mars ‘12)   
> **Continuité :** il y a un bon bout de temps  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Shawn Ogg, reviens ici tout de suite ! corne Gytha.  
La voix de la matriarche résonne dans tout le village.

Qu’a donc bien pu faire son petit dernier pour qu’elle atteigne de tels niveaux, elle qui d’habitude se fait obéir au doigt et à l’œil sans jamais avoir à hausser le ton ?  
Capturé toute une troupe de hérissons pour les apprivoiser, et les laisser ensuite en liberté dans la maison, voilà…

\- Mais Maman, proteste Jason pour défendre son petit frère : Il n’a que six ans, il ne se rend pas compte.  
\- Mais il va bien falloir !


	6. Granny et Magrat - Trop sensible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il en faut, de la sensibilité. Juste pas trop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un peu trop sensible  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** Granny Weatherwax  (Mémé Ciredtemps) et Magrat  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Préserve-les, si tu veux. Je n’aurai pas cette gentillesse. »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Wyrd Sisters_ /Trois sœurcières)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Gentille et sensible, Magrat n’a pas l’étoffe d’une sorcière de contes de fées. Ça tombe bien : Granny Weatherwax ne tolèrerait jamais une sorcière de contes de fées dans son rayon d’influence. Et ce rayon est grand.

On ne devient pas une sorcière correcte en étant méchante, et il faut de la sensibilité pour pratiquer la têtologie. Mais quand même, Magrat est un peu trop timide, un peu trop larmoyante. Avant d’aider les autres il faudrait peut-être qu’elle commence par se prendre elle-même en main !


	7. Magrat - Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'innocence, c'est l'incapacité à faire du mal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Innocente  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** Magrat et les autres sorcières  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Tu n’as qu’un mot à dire…" » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Lords and Ladies_ /Nobliaux et sorcières  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dire que les autres sorcières prennent Magrat pour une innocente…

Techniquement, innocent veut dire incapable de causer du mal. Magrat est gentille comme tout, un peu trop, et ne ferait volontairement de mal à pas grand monde. Qu’elle en cause par accident, c’est regrettable. Mais elle est loin d’être aussi naïve et aussi sans défense qu’elles prennent le temps de le reconnaître. Et ça n’est même pas par ruse de sa part… c’est juste la négligence de ses aînées.

Leur surprise sera à la taille de leur aveuglement.


	8. Nanny et sa famille - Pour les vivants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certaines veillées funèbres se doivent d'être des fêtes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour les vivants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnage :** Nanny (Nounou) Ogg et sa tribu  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Sir Pterry n’aura pas 67 ans (6/8)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Nanny Ogg s’est offert une fête à tout casser. En bonne compagnie, elle a vidé ses meilleures bouteilles, chanté tout son soûl et s’est soûlée comme ça lui chantait. Elle a taquiné tous les beaux garçons qui passaient, remercié les Dieux pour les bons maris qu’elle a eue au cours de sa carrière, pour tous ses fils en bonne santé, ses nombreux petits-enfants, oh, et allez, dans un élan de générosité, même pour ses belles-filles !

Quand elle s’est écroulée, tout était prêt pour la veillée, que la fête puisse continuer et qu’on se souvienne d’elle avec joie, sans pleurnicher.


	9. Granny - Pragmatique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fin d'un âge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pragmatique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** Granny Weatherwax (Mémé Ciredutemps), Magrat Garlick, Agnes Nitt, Tiffany Aching  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Sir Pterry n’aura pas 67 ans (7/8)  
>  **Note :** _joss_ é par _The Shepherd's Crown_ ;  apparemment j'ai l'esprit juste mais les détails mauvais  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 150

L’hiver approche et Granny Weatherwax tenait à ce qu’un jeune gars costaud vienne lui creuser une nouvelle fosse d’aisance avant que la terre ne devienne trop dure. Pourtant, elle a remis au lendemain la transplantation du cabinet de l’ancien emplacement au nouveau. Elle a aussi commandé au menuisier un nouveau coffre en pin, pour ranger ses affaires importantes.   
Quand le gars est revenu achever le travail, on l’a trouvée étendue sur son lit, les mains à plat sur la poitrine, sereine, et la petite pancarte  
 _i still atent dead_  
sur la table de chevet était déchirée en deux. 

Granny Weatherwax avait sa grande fierté et n’aimait pas les mensonges, mais détestait encore plus les larmoiements inutiles et préférait une approche pragmatique. Ainsi, le trou serait creusé et la caisse prête, sans que personne ait à protester. Et elle qui savait ce qu’est un corps mort, ne trouvait pas ça dégradant.

*

Magrat, éduquée comme sorcière avant de devenir reine, a à cœur le bien-être de ses sujets. Elle est toujours sage-femme et guérisseuse ; c’est étrange peut-être que la souveraine serve ainsi son peuple, mais quel genre de méchante reine serait-elle si elle refusait l’aide qu’elle peut apporter ?

Avec Agnes Nitt et Tiffany Aching, elle forme pas exactement un convent, puisque Granny Weatherwax détestait cette idée et qu’avec en plus l’éducation classique de sa fille elle n’a pas franchement le temps pour ces fadaises, mais elles sont bien une nouvelle génération. Dans un Lancre où passe désormais le train et où viennent des touristes qui ne les reconnaissent pas comme des sorcières. Granny et Nanny auraient exigé plus de respect, mais voilà, certaines traditions perdurent, d’autres se modifient. Tant que leurs villageois, eux, savent qui elles sont et ce qu’elles font et ne font pas pour eux, ça leur va.


	10. Agnes - Voir dans le flou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poudre aux yeux et têtologie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’art de voir clair dans le flou  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Agnes Nitt (Créttine), Diamanda et le reste de leur ’convent’  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il ne serait pas dit qu’une armée de petits clowns puisse l’arrêter ! »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré _Lord and Ladies_ /Nobliaux et Sorcières  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Puisse l’Art Éternel de la Divination nous Éclairer, psalmodia Diamanda dans la pénombre.

Perdita eut très envie de demander comment la divination elle-même pouvait prévoir avec certitude sa propre pérennité et Agnes eut toutes les peines du disque à l’empêcher de prendre la parole. Ça n’était pas le moment de se faire mal voir de Diamanda et du reste du convent.

Évidemment ça n’était jamais le moment de se faire mal voir des gens en général et de Diamanda en particulier mais en pleine séance ça serait encore pire.


End file.
